


Still a Lightweight

by Doirly_No



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Humor, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doirly_No/pseuds/Doirly_No
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard wakes up with a hangover and an alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still a Lightweight

One tiny shot of ryncol and Shepard lost twelve hours of her life. It had followed a bottle of vodka, and a few beers, but still she was going to blame that one shot of alien booze for her headache and black-out. Besides her choice of drink, she could vaguely recall leaving the bar with someone and she defiantly felt like she had sex. It must have been pretty rough, because her right hip felt like it may have dislocated at some point.

Her throat made four attempts to hack something up before she lurched her way to a sitting position. Only one eye opened easily, her hair stuck over the other. She brushed the crusted lock aside and surveyed her surroundings. First obvious observation was no one else was in the hotel room. She perked her ear and was pretty sure she didn’t hear anything coming from the bathroom. Second scan of the area determined it was a posh establishment that she and whoever joined her had wrecked. Only one lamp had survived, the chair next to the bed looked like it would need to be burned and she could see water on the floor but not a single faucet. Though, as nice as this place was, the mattress was practically a rock.

Just as she was about to stretch the world shuttered and flung her to the right. Before she could think to wonder what happened or why the mattress was suddenly so much softer, a tree landed on her back. Then the worst smelling breeze since she stood downwind from a dead thresher maw slapped her in the face. Once her eyes stopped tearing she could see the giant head of her apparent companion in room trashing.

Her hang over made it a challenge to line the face up with a species let alone a name. Given the sheer size and corroborated by the rancid belch she figured krogan. Self disgust washed over her at the thought of what she may have done the night before. She buried her face in the pillow to muffle her scream. The noise got the alien to roll away and naturally she peeked down the large body.

“Oh, thank God!” Shepard exclaimed when she didn’t see a quad, not that she was sure what it would look like.

The krogan jerked and yawned, “What?”

“Bakara?” the Commander recognizing the voice more than the face.

“Shepard?” the giant asked the air, not yet seeing the human next to her, she rolled the wrong way in search.

Again the human’s eyes went down the sturdy body and couldn’t help mumbling, “Cute tail.”

“Huh?” Bakara turned around now knowing where to go. “What did you say?”

“Nothing,” Shepard couldn’t keep her head up any longer and fell back down to be cushioned. “Guess we got pretty wasted last night.”

“We did?”

“Yeah, I can’t remember anything.” The Commander suddenly feeling guilty; even without having the memory she knew how she could get and taking advantage of the alien was not outside her repertoire.

“Strongest human there is and you’re still a lightweight.” Bakara reached over to give the human’s entire ass a squeeze with her gigantic hand. “Guess we’ll have to do it again so you can remember this time.”

Everything from her stubbed toe to her throbbing head yelled it would not be physically possible and she had to decline, but then that little voice in the back of her mind, the one that told her she could save the galaxy, started whispering. A glance around told her it was possible as she realized they were in her room. After all, this had to be a first. No other human had ever fucked a female krogan, hell no being outside Tuchanka most likely. Yes, she owed it to her race to have an accurate record of this historic moment.

“Gimme a sec,” Shepard said as she slipped out of the krogan’s reach.

“Well hurry that cute, little butt up.” Bakara shrugged and set herself up in the center of the bed on her back.

The pain scorched through the Commander as soon as she put weight on her leg. Her hip may not have been dislocated, but it sure as hell was severally bruised. A horrid dizzy spell nearly dropped her back on to the mattress. She hobbled her way across the room toward her bag. Inside were some medical supplies that she always kept with her, same as her gun, since experience told her that she would eventually be shot at. 

After some medi-gel and a painkiller she only had a slight limp on her way to the bathroom. The mirror was cruel to her and she got away from it as soon as she splashed some water over herself. By the look of the floor the damage had already been done, so she wasn’t that carefully with her sink bath. Oh shit, she was getting the bill for all this, but sacrifices had to be made for history.

On her way back, Shepard took a moment to appreciate the massive, female form on the bed. The thick hide, hardened muscles and lack of breasts was not exactly as inviting as, say, a soft asari, but there was something enticing about the krogan none-the-less. Maybe it had to do with the large tongue wetting wide lips. Whatever the case, she had to stop just looking.

Seeing the human approach Bakara laid down and point to her face, “Here, I want another taste.”

In the name of diplomatic relations she complied, taking a step up on to the bed. With a few steps she had a foot on both side of the hulking hump and immediately two powerful hands slid up her thighs. Apparently Bakara was impatient to start as three meaty fingers gripped both of her legs to pull her down. The look on the krogan’s face that of a kid just after blowing out their birthday candles.

“I don’t know if it’s just you or all human females, but I love how you taste.” Bakara lapped between the legs over her. “I may need to bring a human home with me to snack on.”

Shepard really wanted to volunteer, but sadly there was something else she had to do with her life, not that she could remember at the moment. She grabbed the headboard for stability and hesitated with how much weight she could put on the arms holding her, at first. Letting her legs do less and less work she eventually basically sat down, the alien hands on her butt easily strong enough to lift her. She had found the greatest seat in the galaxy.

Her grip on the headboard kept her from falling over, but even that little effort started to become a challenge. The wondrous mouth feeding off her encased her entire groin and touched every square inch of it, inside and out, all at the same time. The undulating tongue had snaked its way inside, filling her as it moved in ways she’d have to study on tape to fully grasp. Suddenly, images from nature documentaries flashed through her mind, like the ones that showed giraffes stripping leaves from a branch. Herbivores were a great thing to evolve from.

Being only human Shepard could withstand the onslaught so long and lost hold of the headboard as even that became too taxing. Bakara was hardly strained, so immediately noticed the beginning of the fall. She went with it, giving support where necessary until she was sitting up with the human splayed between her legs, feet pressed to her hump.

Blunted senses and aching muscles held Shepard’s approaching orgasm at bay for many exhausting minutes. She felt like a peanut butter jar that a bear had gotten a hold of. Just as she felt her stamina would give out her toes, spine and arms curled. Her body thrashed as her tormentor received her wet prize. Her climax literally sucked out of her. Forever she danced along the edge of nirvana until her body could take no more and she black-outed, again. Hopefully this time she would awaken with her memories intact.

Bakara took one more lick to make she had gotten every bit of her treat. Then with care not usually associate with her kind she slid the Commander down on to the mattress. The human’s legs draped over her thighs, their crotches inches apart, the krogan settled back. After a moment she grabbed the remote so she could find a vid to watch.

“Lightweight.”


End file.
